Timeline
Timeline of the Reef (After Ferrod) 0: Ferroford is founded by Ferrod, the dragonspeaker. 143: Brigael becomes the first king of the Western Kingdom. 342: Varam Kramer becomes king of the Western Kingdom, after the death of King Turin and the War of Ascension. 346: Varam Kramer defeats the elves of Tolstock, forming the Kramer Empire. 465: Kramer’s Crown falls with the Kramer dynasty, ending feudal rule in the West. It falls to Szardomac, an evil necromancer that disappeared not long after Kramer’s defeat. A cult forms after the defeat, calling themselves worshipers of Kamodraz. 465-1243: Vol Drahim and Tolstock are founded as rudimentary, fragmented settlements shortly after the fall of the Kramer Empire. Eastmark, and its czar dynasty, have been around for longer than recorded history, though it is doubtful that the line has remained entirely pure. In Vol Drahim, Dwarves and Gnomes from the shattered empire begin to build a fortress in the mountain, without gaining much attention for generations. The Elves, which primarily live north of the Rubrak mountains, fight bloody wars for dominance over the northern region, and end up in a political quagmire for centuries. In the heart of the former empire, the bustling trading port, Ferroford, consolidates limited power over its nearby trading partners that rely on it for certain imports, especially now since the entirety of the West is in disorder following the fall of the empire. A trade confederation is set up, and its influence slowly spreads as other lesser kingdoms crop up in the hundreds to fight for dominance of the West. After centuries of squabbling, the northern tip of the southern continent is finally conquered by a faction of elven mages, who establish Tolstock as a magocracy. In the south, nomadic orcish tribes harry the dwarves and gnomes of Vol Drahim, but the fortress holds strong, and eventually becomes populated enough to be considered a major power in the Reef. Eastmark keeps to itself, as it always has, and Hadros and the Northlands remain largely unaffected by the stirrings of the civilizations of the Reef. The West, still largely fractured, becomes mostly organized under a loose confederation of cities, hamlets, and villages led by Ferroford, which becomes so powerful a city as to standardize the Western calendar, setting year 0 at the estimated time of its founding by Ferrod himself. 1243: The legendary malconvoker Raeliod finds the rod of Damik and buries it for safe-keeping in the desert. 1367: Lin-Dal, murderous serial killer from Miner’s Square, makes a deal with his dark god, Kamodraz, to live ‘forever’ if he would serve him. 1474 (Autumn): The group of adventurers now known as the “Forsaken” meet by chance in a ruin outside of Craven’s Crown. 1474 (Winter): The Forsaken find a portal transporting them to the mystical northern settlement of Hoelhark. 1475 (Spring): The residents of Vol Drahim, in an attempt to build a portal linking the Dwarven city-fortress to Ferroford, are overrun by a hellish invasion of demons and devils. Hurin son of Turin dies during this event in an attempt to assassinate King Kerrin Silverstone and liberate the city’s gnomish population. Oskar of Miner’s Square is sold to a bone devil and dragged to hell. 1475-1476 (Summer): The Forsaken take a year off perfecting their skills, crafting arms and equipment, and generously helping the residents of Ferroford. Feridor’s re-construction of Miner’s square, now known as Rubrak Hold, begins. 1476 (Late Summer): The Forsaken travel to the Elven occupied island of Hadros, and eventually slay the red dragon Kovaloth at the base of the volcanic Mount Jeryn. Due to infighting in the group, the adventurers depart, going their separate ways. 1476 (Autumn): Tolstock declares war on the Western Free Cities, breaking their alliance while continuing their own conflict with Eastmark. The 1st Scout’s Brigade begin the underground liberation of Hadros. 1477 (Winter): The newly organized Lizardfolk of Hadros begin an organized push against the Elves, aided by a guerilla organization of catfolk known as the 1st Scout’s Brigade. 1478 (Summer): Hadros is completely controlled by the Catfolk/Lizardfolk coalition; Tolstock has been almost completely driven out. 1476 (Late Summer)-1478 (Autumn): The events of the Forsaken Exodus occur, spanning a tad over two years. 1478 (Autumn): The Forsaken, as well as several other miscellaneous heroes and champions, meet at Rubrak Hold. Archmage Gabriel is then murdered, the demon king in Vol Drahim, Abuddan, is slain, and Kamodraz is summoned and defeated in Craven’s Crown. Gorgomir Glamdring begins the Dwarven Exodus, Ugrulf, radiant servant of Pelor, disappears, and Ceratorix and Temujin travel to Tolstock to help restore order. Vol Drahim is destroyed upon the demon’s defeat, and falls into the earth. 1478 (Winter): The First Scout’s Brigade, lead by M’raaj Dar and Ka’man, forms a government in Hadros, renaming New Tolstock to Hadrian, and themselves the Hadrian Federation. This new government, consisting of catfolk, lizardfolk, humans, and displaced Tolstockain elves becomes the primary seafaring nation of the Reef, in addition to controlling most of the Reef’s trade. 1479 (Spring): Feridor leaves Rubrak Hold in the care of Amber, a friend to the Forsaken. Feridor then travels back North with his clan, settling a city along the eastern coast known as Rociff, after his familial name. Once there, he crowns himself King of the Northlands. The people of the Kingdom of Rociff, often referred to simply as Rociffs, begin to spread from their founding city, fighting back the northern savages, frost giants, and white dragons in order settle the eastern northlands. 1479 (Summer): A powerful human wizard, Shara, travels to the broken Orcish homeland at Kegla Mal. He preaches of the atrocities of the past, specifically putting down the actions of the power-seduced Orc Chieftain, Gammal Gro-Drakkeh. Following this, he criticizes Grummsh and the Orcish culture roundly, stipulating the wrongs the orcs had committed throughout the years such as raiding, pillaging, and slavery. Shara is quickly outcast, though he gains a small following of like-minded, disgruntled Orcs. They move to the North-West, forming the city of Draldona. Once there, Shara, through magic, slightly alters the race of Orcs in Draldona. They become known as the Sharakim. 1479 (Summer): Ceratorix, Alphraxion, and Temujin, through a mixture of bargaining, diplomacy, and brute force, form the Democratic Republic of Silvermoon, or New Silvermoon, signing a treaty splitting Tolstockain territory between themselves and the Hadrian Federation, claming Tolstock and the cities to the south while allowing Hadros control of the northern coast and the former Tolstockian territory in the Northlands. Temujin is appointed as Marshal and High Priest of Silvermoon, taking on the responsibility of hunting down former Elven war criminals and spreading the word of Corellon Larethain. Ceratorix is elected as high chancellor. 1479 (Autumn): A new chieftain is chosen through a massive ritual melee in Kegla Mal known as a “Reckoning.” This new chief, Ruso-Jurazo, reforms the unorganized orcish masses of the South into a new state known as “The Great Horde.” He implements harsh rule, in opposition to the light governing style of the past. Breeding to stimulate the dwindling population is especially prioritized. 1480 (Autumn): Mardo, high chief of the far northern settlement know only in legends as Kayman’s Ford, makes himself known to the Rociffs and subsequently the rest of the Reef, claiming all of the Northlands as rightfully his, in addition to claiming the unwavering allegiance of the northern savages, giants, and dragons. His seemingly empty threat plays out as his people, known as the Frost Bay Wilders, begin guerilla warfare against the Rociffs along the settled eastern frontier. 1480 (Autumn): Gorgomir Glamdring, after traveling the Reef for 2 year, departs with 2,000 of the remaining dwarves of the Reef, sailing east. 1487 (Spring): Mining effort in the city of Berim, initiated by the recommendation of New Silvermoon’s High Chancellor Ceratorix, leads to catastrophe as the city sinks into the vacuous, water filled earth. Thousands die as most of the city crumbles into the mud, water, and empty space left behind by the mines. Soon afterward, reconstruction begins, and the old city is mostly covered in earth and stone to allow for a sturdier foundation. 1487 (Summer): Cerotarix, along with his dragon, disappear on the eve of Cert’s next election, 8 years after his ascendancy, never to be seen again. Around the same time, M’raaj Dar, one of the elders on the Grand Council of Hadrian, disappears. 1487 (Autumn): The long-abandoned island of New Silvermoon sinks into the sea. 1491 (Autumn): Construction is completed over the ruins of Berim, and the new city of Lemarc begins functioning and trading once again, just as its predecessor, Berim, was known to do. 1501 (Autumn): Feridor dies in his old age, passing the Crown of the Northlands to his son, Lawrindow. 1502 (Summer): Ruso-Jurazo dies of an illness, shattering the horde. His legacy, however, lives in the improved population, which has returned to levels not seen since far before the Jei’o’dah, the name given by the Orcs for the southern demonic invasion. 1523 (Spring): Worship of the god Durzan, a figure formerly considered a pretender to Pelor, becomes popular in Tridoc. The history of this worship, however, only goes back some 35 to 40 years. 1543 (Winter): Amber, in her old age, dies, and is buried in Rubrak Hold. 1554 (Winter): Temujin, in his old age, dies, and is immortalized in a grand mausoleum on the outskirts of Tolstock. 1570 (Summer): A fearsome Orcish warrior known as Duluk-Ungo calls for a new reckoning in the tumultuous city of Kegla Mal. He wins, gaining the respect of the ever-populous orcs of the south. Upon his victory, he declares the formation of the Great Horde once again, striking fear into the hearts of those to the north. 1571 (Spring): Worship of the god Durzan has increased exponentially in the area surrounding Tridoc over the years. With the backing of the population of Tridoc, the fortress city of Rubrak hold, and the fishermen of Harpertown, Eddar Brightblade declares independence for his people from the Western Free Cities, forming the Durzian Order, entirely devoted to spreading Durzan’s glorious light. This religion sits in direct conflict with the other popular light-bringer of the Reef, Pelor, who is widely worshipped throughout the Western Free Cities and the Kingdom of Rociff. 1578 (Autumn): A plague known as "Sleepless Rancor" overtakes the city of Lemarc. Within the walls, a group of five adventurers assisting in the construction of a temple to Pelor become acquainted. 1578 (Autumn): New Silvermoon declares war on the Durzian Order for occupying the city of Lemarc after supposedly providing the cure for the plague. 1578 (Winter): The Kingdom of Rociff joins New Silvermoon's war agains the Durzian Order. 1579 (Spring): A band of adventureres known as the Radiant Hand help the rebel organization known as the Vanguard overthrow the slave-owning aristocracy in charge of the Hadrian Federation.